City Lights
by Bonnie Parker
Summary: Will starts a new relationship but begins to question if what he's looking has been there all along. Meanwhile, Will and Grace's apartment becomes infested with bugs.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** (Can't get enough of these, eh?) I don't own any of the characters of Will & Grace. Original characters, however, are mine. This storyline, the situations, the dialogue, and the writing, are all mine as well. If you want to use this or any of my other stories for anything, just ask. 

**Background:** This story takes place in a bit of an altered reality, it's in the present, but there is no Leo. Karen is living up the single life (i.e. Is free of Stan), Jack is single too, as is Grace, but Will has been seeing "somebody" for a few weeks. Will & Grace still live together. I had to mess with some of those things to get them to work for this story, so don't yell at me about continuity. I warned you.

**Note:** Yes, I'm writing more of this story. It's going to have a lot of chapters. Please, if you're taking the time to read it, take the time to review!

~~~~~

"Don't look at me like that." Will insisted. Grace looked up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes, frowning at him.

"I tell you how all my dates go!" Grace pleading, just dying to know about the mystery guy that Will had been seeing for two weeks now.

Will smiled even wider than he already was. He hadn't stopped smiling since he'd gotten home the night before. "A, no you don't. And B, I don't want to jinx it. It's going really well, so please, I promise I'll tell you all about him as soon I'm ready."

Grace rolled her eyes, but managed a smile. "I'm glad that it's going well... Me, on the other hand... Not so lucky." Grace was still dressed in her PJs, and pulled a sucker out a bag on the counter and unwrapped it as quickly as she could.

As she started to suck on it, Will observed as he yanked it from her mouth, "You're getting addicted to those things."

Laughing, Grace pulled her strawberry sucker back and put it into her mouth again. Speaking with it still in her mouth, Grace muttered, "Bad for the teeth. Good for the broken heart."

"You can't have a broken heart if nobody's there to break it, Grace." He reminded her, not realizing that his words were more hurtful than helpful.

"Are you kidding? While you were out last night, I watched _Love Story_ three time. My heart's breaking for a broken heart."

Grace grabbed another sucker from the bag, this one was Apple flavoured. She threw it's wrapper at Will, and held the sticks of both suckers in her right hand. She shoved both of them in her mouth at once. Will gave her a blank stare. Defensive, Grace snapped at him with her mouth still full, "Thut up, I detherve thit!"

Will laughed with her as he grabbed a piece of bread from a bag and shoved it into the toaster. Suddenly, the door to their apartment flew open and Jack pranced in, dressed as though he'd been for a morning jog. Will knew better than that though, exercise to Jack occurs at a gym. With cute guys around.

"Guess who - Guess what - Guess Where?" Jack practically sung out as he made his way into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You. Gay sex. Anywhere." Will remarked, without allowing for any time between their comments.

"Yes. No. No." Jack answered, pretending to be insulted. Cupping the side of his cheek, as though he were read to tell a secret, and mouthed almost silently, "You. Me. The elevator." Making the appropriate hand singles, Jack pointed at Will, then himself, and then towards the door as he silently spoke each words.

Grinning, Grace asked, "So what's the real news, Jack?" She sat down across the sofa.

"Somebody in this room..." Jack paused dramatically, "...will be performing in _Jack 2003: The Off-Off-Off-Broadway Revival_. All my fans are going to be there, for all the performances."

"I think you mean _fan_, Jack, and actually, I think that kid's face really cleared up and he had friends now."

Looking false disappointed, "Oh ye of little faith, and various other little things."

"Hey," Will scolded, "Don't underestimate me."

Grace was amused by their conversation, and tilted her head up from where she was seated. "As interesting as this is for me, I've got to get dressed for work." Grace was down to one sucker, but kept it clutched tightly between her teeth even as she spoke. "Great news, Jack. Great news, Will. Great news, everybodybutgrace." She muttered as she exhaled.

Graced trotted towards her room, and left Will and Jack alone in the kitchen.

"You've got good news too? Did the libido fairy last night too, because that seems to be the chat down where it's at."

Will crinkled his nose in confusion. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. My apartment is a homosexual hot spot, you know that." Jack insisted, almost in a bragging tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Will shook his head clear and focused on Jack's original question. "I've been seeing this guy, and it's been going great."

Jack's eyes lit up as soon as Will hit the word _guy_, and by the time he'd finished, he could hardly contain himself. "Tell me all the little details - And if it's _really_ going well, the big details."

Will shook his head. "Nuh-Uh. No details. I haven't even spoken his name yet to anybody but him. It's very... fragile... at the beginning, you understand that..." Realizing that Jack's relationships weren't long enough to classify any one part as the beginning, he finished, "Or, actually, maybe you don't."

Jack smiled at the comment. "Oh, but I do. How well I do... See, I was doing research for _Jack 2003: The Off-Off-Off-Broadway Revival_, and I learned all this stuff about how the committed brain works."

"Sounds fascinating, although I'm not even going to ask why you need that for your show." Will commented as he grabbed his toast when it finally popped from the old, slow toaster. Biting into the edge of the toast and chewing it off, he nearly choked as Grace ran out from her room, dressed in a tight black shirt that came down to her knees, but clearly had run out on impulse as she was holding a shirt in her hands and wasn't wearing anything over her bra.

"Speaking of _show_," Jack smirked suggestively as he pointed at Grace, "Yet another one wasted on us."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Will asked genuinely as Grace stood there, looking at him in shock.

"There's _things_ in there! Big, creepy, Indiana-Jones type bugs!"

"Indiana Jones type?" Jack asked, pleased with the thought. Suddenly realizing she was referring to insects, he began to scream. "Eww! Eww! Eww! Are they on me? I feel like one's on me! Check the back of my neck!" Jack turned around jumping up and down, trying to shake off the invisible, imaginary bugs.

Will rolled his eyes at the two of them, and strolled towards Grace's bedroom. "Calm down, it's just a few bugs... I'll squash them and be done out in a minute."

Grace and Jack stared at the door as Will walked into her room. Less than two seconds later, he calmly walked back out.

"Done already?" Grace asked, with a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we're calling the exterminator." Will answered as he walked to the phone. 


	2. Part II

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww11580\viewh9680\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0 Will let out a huge sigh as he closed the door to his apartment behind himself.\   
\   
\ The exterminator had arrived, and needed a few hours to fumigate the apartment. Grace stood behind him as he locked the door.\   
\   
\ "You're going to lock him in?" Grace asked, still chewing on a sucker, this time, it was cherry.\   
\   
\ Will laughed and then unlocked the door. "Habit."\   
\   
\ Getting into the elevator, Grace removed the sucker from her mouth and asked, "Where exactly are we going?"\   
\   
\ Will shrugged. "We could go to Alexei's apartment, it's not that far away."\   
\   
\ "Who's apartment?"\   
\   
\ Will suddenly remembered he'd been planning to NOT talk about Alexei. "Oh... ummm, I meant Karen. We should go to Karen."\   
\   
\ "Who's A-lex-ee-ah?" Grace asked, already about to guess.\   
\   
\ "Awww... Shit." Pushing the button for the ground floor into the elevator, Will realized it wouldn't be a good idea to lie now that he'd said that name. "Alexei. It's Russian. I mean, he's russian. He's... the guy I told you about. Rather, the guy I didn't tell about..."\   
\   
\ "You picked up another guy who doesn't speak english?" Grace laughed.\   
\   
\ "No, he speaks English... But with a really heavy, sexy accent..."\   
\   
\ Grace bit into her sucker, crushing it into piece between her teeth. "Russian?"\   
\   
\ Will tried to mimick a Russian accent. "That's what I said, darling. Russian." \   
\   
\ Grace was chewing on the gum from the center of her sucker as she rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about you doing accents."\   
\   
\ "Right, right." Will remembered as the elevator door opened on the ground level of their building. They started walking in towards the street.\   
\   
\ "So... can we actually go to Alexei's?" Grace asked.\   
\   
\ "Ummm... No. No, I don't think so. We could just walk around, eat somewhere, shop somewhere..." Will answered.\   
\   
\ "Umm, yeah. Anyway, now that I know his name and his ethnicity, are you going to tell me more about mystery boyfriend Alexei?" Grace asked, forgetting about where to go.\   
\   
\ "Not boyfriend."\   
\   
\ "Alright... _lover._" Grace teased. "Tell me about your _lover._"\   
\   
\ "Fine, Grace... what do you want to know?"\   
\   
\ Grace pulled another sucker from her coat pocket as she stepped down the busy street. "I don't know... Tell me what he looks like, where he works... something. Anything... I want sex stories. I need some arousal before I become fertile. If that's possible..."\   
\   
\ Will laughed, "I don't know... he's tall and... Russian-looking."\   
\   
\ Grace yanked the sucker out of her mouth to ask again, "Where's he work?"\   
\   
\ "He doesn't really... work."\   
\   
\ Grace snorted with laughter. "He doesn't have a job?"\   
\   
\ "He just moved here!" Will insisted. "A few months ago, he's, errr.... a student."\   
\   
\ "A _student?_" Grace was a little freaked out.\   
\   
\ "He's not _that_ young! He's... like, 21? 22?"\   
\   
\ "And you're pushing, what, 23?" She joked.\   
\   
\ "Don't laugh! Alexei's really mature. He's not as young as... as, ummm, as some other people."\   
\   
\ Grace smiled. "Sounds great. A little Russian boy. Isn't that a song?"\   
\   
\ "No... No, it's not." He shrugged. "Oh, yeah... And he's also kinda completely blind." \   
\   
\ Grace couldn't help but laugh. She roared, "No wonder he's into you!"\   
\   
\ "Haha. So original, Grace..." Will sighed.\   
\   
\ "You know I'm kidding..." She grabbed the back of her head and tried not to laugh. "Where did you meet this kid?"\   
\   
\ "He's not a kid, and, ummm..." Taking a few more steps forward, Will turned into a small coffee shop. "Here."\ } 


End file.
